


The Art Department

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, M/M, Selina The Hamster, Teacher!Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art teacher and comic book author Gerard Way loves teaching, and won't give it up for anything. Apart from the normal Art Department heads, the school manages to add one more to the collection, famed front - man of LEATHERMØUTH, Frank Iero as head of the music department... What lies in the coming school year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Department

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, shamelessly unbeta'd, please be gentle... I don't even know where this comes from... it kinda just started out as 'oh hey, write a Gerard Teacher Fanfic! But wait... why make it a student to teacher relationship, when it could be a Teacher/Teacher Relationship?! Please enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

The clock read 5:30, even though it only felt like 4... Gerard sighed, rolling over and hitting the button to hut the alarm off. There was a soft digging sound as Gerard stood up.  
"Morning darling," Gerard smiled, walking over to the small cage placed on a small pedestal in the corner of his room, "Hungry?" Selina gave off a little squeak at the mention of food.

"Alright,"Gerard smiled, reaching to the side of the small hamster's pedestal to the food that sat on the floor next to it. Selina quickly moved to the dish as soon as Gerard placed the food in her bowl.

"Coffee," He muttered next, walking out of the room after he shut the small door on Selina's cage.  
The coffee maker was a shining beacon in his dull kitchen, promising sweet and delicious nectar. He stood in the corner of his kitchen, rubbing at his face wand yawning, waiting for such sweet and delicious nectar. He really needed one of those single serve coffee pots, it would make mornings so much easier. Once the coffee was actually done, he grabbed his cup, and headed into the main room, where the television and stereo system called his name. He clicked on the television first, watching about fifteen minutes of the news before getting up and playing with the radio for a minute. He smiled as The Smiths filled his apartment. He had to keep it at a reasonable level, lest the police be called for another noise complaint.

He sighed one last time. The first day was always the hardest, because he was so used to his own hours it was an extreme effort to go to bed, only to wake up three hours later. But the kids should be happy to see him, he thought as he stepped into the shower. He had his seniors graduate last year, and that had been a tearful event, many of them coming to him with personal thank yous and gifts. He still had the pen that Ellie gave him, a simple black pen to the naked eye, but if one looked close enough you could see the intricate embroidering pattern that decorated the shaft. His name had been inscribed on that pen, a feature that Ellie herself had done. She was always one of his favorites, that's why he wrote her such a nice recommendation, with that damn pen. He had to make sure he took it.  
The radio changed, no longer playing The Smiths, but instead playing The Ramones.

"Fitting," Gerard mumbled to himself as he prepared another cup of coffee. The phone rang, making him smile. Only one person would be calling at this hour.

"Yes Mikey, I'm awake," Gerard said as he picked up the phone, the laugh apparent in his voice.

"Fucker, you enjoy this too much." Mikey shot back, his voice laced with sleep.

"I do, and how is the lovely missus?" Gerard could hardly contain his laughter. This had been a tradition ever since Gerard started teaching. Mikey would call on the first morning, they would bullshit for about half an hour before Mikey would call it quits and go back to sleep. Even after he got married to Alicia, a wonderful girl, and moved out to California, they still tried to keep the tradition alive.

"Fine, asleep, like I should be," Mikey answered, dragging him from his own thoughts.

"Tell her I say 'hey.'"

"Will do, how's everything back in Jersey?"

"Fine, Mom says hi, her hair business is really picking up," Gerard took a sip from the cup waiting on the counter, listening as Mikey 'hmm'ed.

"And those panels?"

"They're fine, almost done actually. I already told them I'd have to take a couple more weeks, with school starting and all."

"Good, just make sure you don't get in trouble again. They almost dropped your contract the last time, remember?" Gerard did remember, back when his comics had first gotten picked up, he was more concerned with the school, and less about his own future.

"Promise," Gerard smiled, "Hey look, I gotta go, I'll call you after okay?" Mikey made an affirmative noise, his voice drifting off anyway.

"Love you," Mikey said, waiting for Gerard's reply before hanging up the phone.

 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, fixing black hair so it was a mass of organized chaos that it traditionally was. He smiled, grabbing the eyeliner pencil off of the counter, lining his eyes with in a thin black, smudging it a bit to make it look better. He looked back at his reflection, smiling as the black around his eyes made them pop, and his hair was arranged in that perfect way that he liked. He didn't know why he was in such high spirits, usually the first day would end up in disaster as would groggily drag himself through the day. Moving to his closet, he looked through the many different button ups hanging neatly on the bar. He might not be the neatest person, and usually most of his clothes ended up on the floor, but not his work clothes. Vests, slacks, and button down shirts were always kept in some kind of order. Grabbing the charcoal shirt and his favorite black vest, he set them on the bed, digging toward the back of the closet to find the box of new shoes. He was forced to buy a new pair as his old were so worn they were starting to fray.

Selina squeaked, little eyes following her master's every move as he resurfaced from his closet holding a Converse box. Gerard looked over to her, holding up the box with a smile. He would turn it into something later for her, just like his other Converse box, which sat in the corner as a small spaceship. Yeah, it was childish, but hey, it was a hamster. Gerard grabbed the shoes, placing them neatly on the floor in front of his choice of outfit. He nodded his head and started to dress for the day, untying the neat knot of the black and white, high-top Converse. Slipping them over his feet, he looked over a Selina, who already seemed anxious to move about the house.

"Alright, calm down," He said, moving to the cage. Grabbing the small hamster from the pile of shavings she usually slept on, he gave her a couple of soft strokes, grabbing the small plastic ball from the cabinet under her cage.

The hamster rolled around the house, looking into different rooms and such. Before he left, he made sure that all closet doors were closed, the windows only slightly cracked, and the toaster had been unplugged... it was a long story that almost ended in a fire. He took one last look around the house, waving a goodbye to Selina, he grabbed his keys from their place by the door, and headed down toward the parking lot.

His pride and joy sat in the first spot, her fresh paint job had just set in, and she looked positively radiant. The white Trans Am stood in broad spectrum to the rest of the cars in the lot. McDunnely next door had his Porshe, and Mrs. Cooper had her Kia. All nice cars, but his had to be his absolute favorite, and once you started the engine, boy did she purr. She'd come a long way from the scrap metal heap in the junk yard, just waiting to be crushed and demolished. She was a summer project, one that his father and him picked up the summer after Gerard turned seventeen... a lot had happened that year.  
The Starbucks down the street called his name, beckoning him with the sweet temptation of coffee and a muffin. Walking into the place, one of his favorite workers stood behind the counter, a huge smile on her face.

"Morning Gerard!" Monica chirped, her smile reaching up into her brown eyes, making her almost glow, "The usual?"

"To go, please." Gerard nodded, his own smile making his cheeks hurt, but in a good way. Normally he would stumble into the coffee shop, barely even awake, and order his usual blueberry muffin and coffee to go, but today was weird, and he had no idea what to expect.

"First day, right?" Monica asked over the hiss of the coffee machine.

"Yeah, first day of a new year."

"Oh! You'll probably have my sister then, she's just starting high school today," Monica placed his order on the counter in front of him, her eyes warm.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's a little nervous, but I think she'll do fine. Her name's Jess, you can't miss her."

"I will definitely look out for her. Nice talking with you," Gerard said, backing out of the door and back to his car. He hadn't missed her silent plea of 'watch out for her, please,' because he already knew that he had a kind of obligation to do so. All of his students usually came to hims for one thing or another.

As he drove up the the school, his skin began to buzz. The excitement of a new year, something telling him that this one would be great. A lot of people have asked him why he was even a teacher in the first place, if he was such a big hit in the comic book industry. It was all for the kids, every little thing he did, her did to help the kids in this school. He looked around at the students already filing into the school, some hanging around the campus, as he parked the Trans Am.

"Good Morning Mr. Way," One of the students greeted, receiving a small good morning and a nod of courtesy.

"Morning Gerard," A body was pushed against his car, he didn't need to guess who it was, he already knew.

"Morning Brendon, have a nice summer?" Gerard looked over at the co-leader of the drama department.

"Extremely, what about you? Have a nice summer? Meet any new friends that you should tell your best friend about?"

"Hmm... well, there's this one-"

"Ha! See!? You did get-"

"I'm kidding, it was just me and Selina for the summer. Except for the time that Mikey came up with Alicia." Gerard rolled his eyes. Brendon needed to stop concerning himself with other people's love lives and figure out his own. Him and Ryan had been a little rocky before school ended.

"Oh yes, and how is the dearest brother and his wife?" Brendon asked, grabbing Gerard's briefcase out of the back seat for him.

"Fine, he's happy with her. They're doing well over on the west coast." Gerard nodded, grabbing the case from Brendon as it was offered to him.

"That's good." They walked in silence after that, Gerard balancing a coffee and muffin in one hand, placing his cell phone in his back pocket with the other.

"So how does the class size up?" Gerard asked, because Brendon always knew about these things.

"Well, a good chunk of them are into Drama, that's for sure. We had three pages of the list to weed through."

"Wow, if you don't need all of them, send some over to me," Gerard said, almost in awe. They were walking toward the main building, only stopping briefly to chat with some of the students, when a loud engine roar rang through the parking lot. A black Harley pulled up right in front of Gerard and Brendon, the paint producing a bright glare that hurt Gerard's eyes. The bike was painted black, with a bright orange Jack o' Lantern on either side of the tank. The man stepped off, cutting the engine and moving to kick down the stand.

"Student?" Gerard asked Brendon, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Not that I know of," Brendon answered. The guy was taking a case much like Gerard's own out of one of the saddle bags on the back of the bike. He lastly took off his helmet, and holy shit. Gerard froze, eyes trained on the man who walked up to them, a warm smile on his face.

"Frank Iero," He extended his arm, holding out his hand and- were those knuckle tattoos? 'Frank' had two full sets of sleeves, visible underneath his white button down shirt.

"Brendon Urie, Drama department," Brendon shook the guy's outstretched hand. Gerard broke his trance long enough to look up at the guy's face. Caramel colored honey eyes stared back at him, two metal rings caught his attention almost right away, along with amazing cheek bones.

"You okay?" Frank asked, a small laugh on the edge of his voice.

"Gerard Way, sorry," Gerard said a moment later, shaking Frank's outstretched hand, "Head of the Art department."

"Cool." Frank nodded, "It's nice to meet the people I'll be working the closest with." Frank smiled before turning and walking toward the main building. Damn... just.... damn.

"Gee?" Brendon snapped his fingers, and Gerard looked over at him, gaze glassy, "Oh shit, you are so royally fucked." Gerard tried his best to glare at him, but the thoughts running through his head were far from that. Anything ranging from _'can I paint you?'_ to _'I'd really love to lick every single fucking tattoo you have_ ,' ran through his head. Brendon was right, he was so royally fucked....

**Author's Note:**

> So... Gerard's hamster... is named after Catwoman... Selina Kyle.... Don't ask it's a long story... Con Crit. Is amazing! Please be gentle it's my first Fanfic here, for frerard... though I've read it forever... :D


End file.
